pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:Team - 4 Man Foundry
600/Smite way to completely farm all enemies and the chest in Foundry HM. 600 prof=Mo/Me Divin=12+1+3 Prote=10+1 Illus=8SpiritBondof AbsorptionBreakerInverterVisageBondAura/build Usage *600/smite stuff. You get it. *Pain Inverter whenever you can on the Ki. *Visage when there are either Margo or Titan Wars *Ill post a map of the spots later. Equip *Radiant Armor *Major/Superior Vigor *Attunement Runes *20% Enchantment Staff/Sword/Axe/Spear Smite prof=Mo/any Smiting=12+3+1 Prote=12+3 Divin=3+3AuraBlessingAttunementWrathRetributionUral's Hammer!"BreezeSignet/build Usage *Smite stuff. Cast Blessed then BuH whenever you can. Restful Breeze to heal. Equip *Uses two headpieces: +3+1 Smiting and +3+1 Prot, switch when casting the relevent spells. Alternate Mesmer Smiter prof=Me/Mo Illusion=12+1+3 Fast=3+1 Inspiration=12+1 of IllusionsBlessingAttunementRetributionWrathSignetUral's Hammer!"optional/build Optional skills * [Breeze@16 * [Rebirth@16 * [of Inscriptions@13 Notes * The draw back to a mesmer smiter is that you must choose either a heal OR rebirth... not both. However, as the ranger has rebirth, this choice should not pose a problem for experienced teams. Famine prof=R/Mo Wilde=12+1+3 Exp=10+3 Beast=8+3FamineZephyrof ExtinctionQuicknessSpiritBondSuccorRebirth/build Usage *SQ-> QZ + all other spirits *Bonds on 600 Equip *Radiant Armor *+20 Staff *Attunement Runes 5th Room Perma prof=A/E Shado=12+1+3 Earthm=12 Deadl=3of SwiftnessParadoxFormSignetBattle Standard of HonorArmorUral's Hammer!"Recall/build Usage *Perma stuff *Free the captain. *Pull the aggro from the captain spawn to the fury and kill it. *On the captain have Recall on someone. *Try and keep health below 25% by moving. Equip *+20 energy 20% staff. *Radiant *Attunement Runes General Usage *All the rooms are pretty self explanetory, everyone in corner. BuH whenever possible (make sure team-mates walk around until their health is below 50% so that BUH lasts longer). General-Captain-Silzesh. 600 takes Black beast. Perma only for 5th room, destroy The Fury with Titan/Margo aggro. This is a build that requires experience. Be sure to have done 600/smite/qz foundry before trying this. Smite/Famine Detailed Positioning/Usage Room 1 *Smite + Famine + Perma stand a little bit infront of where the left wall ends and touches rock. Room 2 *Smite + Famine + Perma stand in the far right lower corner. Room 3 *QZ is put in the upper corner of the door you came through. 600 goes out to the corner of the pillars, you spawn, then run back to original place. Room 4 *Stand inbetween the 2 rocks. You will have to move forward to spawn room. Room 5 *Depends on the 600 for clearing. I personally put mine next to Tekliss, then move them up to a bone infront of the round thing in the middle, then move them infront of Silzesh. *After it is completely cleared, free General. Smite + famine should stand on the edge of the map, and then perma at captain. Spawn general and he should run to the smite/famine. If he dies, its a wipe. PS and SB can help. *Perma spawns captain with smite/famine a little bit away. smite and famine run while perma stands still. He should have recall on someone, and he shouldn't kill the spawns. *Perma or 600 can spawn Slizesh, do the same thing, but its ok if he dies. Just have another group member take it. *Run to the edge where 600 will tank the blackbeast. *Have 600 or whoever else has it except for the permasin take it. Permasin pulls the Captains spawn to the fury. The order you kill is Ki->Ki->Fury->Guardians. If you want you can kill the captains spawns or you can just run away and break aggro. Get chest and complete. Notes *The perma and 600 are the only ones that take Foundry Breakout, unless the last snake dies. Then one other must take it. *Only the last snake can die, and he can't be the general or you fail.